Tears
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: Marshall Lee finds Fionna crying one night, after learning the reason the Vampire King has to help her get passed it. But maybe some new, unnoticed before this horrible event, feelings get uncovered in the process? (Fiolee, review if you want to)
1. Chapter 1

**New multiple chapter story, which I'm very proud of. I'm all excited to start this thing! I have a goal of at least 15 chapters, all of which I will try my hardest to have nicely written and long, but no promises. Remember, I'm 14 years old not a best selling author. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Pendleton Ward, I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, the show would basically be all shipping and drama.**

* * *

Marshall Lee strummed his bass mindlessly, yet never missing a note. The quest for new song lyrics clouded his mind as he floated around the small shack in a cave he called home, his zombie cat purred and followed the Vampire around, probably hungry. Marshall sometimes forgot to feed him. The cat's meowing finally pulled him out of thought, and with a sigh he made his way to the kitchen.

"Happy now?" he asked, placing a small dish of wet cat food on the counter next to his cat. "Honestly Schwabl, I have to remember to feed you." Marshall Lee talked and watched the cat in front of him chow down, making Marshall himself hungry. He floated over to fridge and opened it, inside was various red foods plus some regular snacks. The vampire smiled and at the memory of his human friend, always making him have popcorn or ice cream in case they decided on a movie night. The thought of Fionna reminded him about something, he hadn't visited the girl or her cat for weeks. Marshall grabbed an apple, sucking the red out and throwing it out the open window above the sink, adding to the collection of rotten white fruit outside. He should really clean that up...

Marshall shrugged, looking down at himself in disgust. When was the last time he took a shower? A month? Two maybe? Marshall floated toward his bedroom, getting a red plaid shirt and jeans with ripped knees to change into after cleaning himself up. That task took a hour to complete, and finally the vampire was completely dressed and clean. He combed his hair back, only to have it fall right back into it's naturally messy style. "Dang I look good." he laughed, grabbing an umbrella and floating off toward a certain human's house.

The fly there was uneventful, the sun slowly setting and casting the land of Aaa in the shadow of night, allowing the Vampire King to drop his umbrella. Marshall's red eyes glowed bright, striking fear into anybody who dare look his way. He was the ruler of the night, this was his time, his _world._ Fionna on the other hand, loved the sunlight and slept straight through the beauty of the night. Her skin was tan and flawless, giving of the feeling of comfort and protection. Not that Marshall Lee needed protection, he could defend himself, but Fionna was as close to sunshine as he could get.

He lifted the downstairs window open, quietly trying not to wake the two girls sleeping upstairs. A sudden sob echoed throughout the tree-fort. Marshall stopped dead in his tracks, listening carefully for another. After a minute or two of complete silence, the vampire was about to dismiss the noise as his mind playing some trick on him. But another, louder sob filled the air. It was coming from upstairs, from Fionna and Cake's bedroom. The overwhelming feeling of fear hit Marshall as he realized Fionna was crying.

The Vampire King had never dealt with a crying girl before, and he never wanted to. The female gender is overrun with emotions and feelings, and even if Fionna was in no way girly, she was a girl. And with that she was subjected to mood swings and every other thing they go through, worst of all crying. This was the first time Marshall ever heard Fionna cry, and for some odd reason, instead of floating out the window and running for the hills... The vampire slowly crept toward her bedroom.

He regretted ever coming here when he saw the brave adventuress laying on her bed crying her little hero heart out, where was Cake? Shouldn't she be here? Again, the guy considered leaving now, but he couldn't just leave her alone. So he made his way to her side, she hadn't noticed because her head was buried in a pillow and Marshall had been super quiet. Marshall's mouth opened and shut a couple of times, the light of the moon shining through the window was the only light in the room. Finally he figured out something to say, "Hey."

Though it only came out as a whisper, Fionna jerked up and flipped over on her back, hugging a another pillow tightly. Her blue eyes were red and puffy, and she was wearing a tee-shirt he had left here awhile ago and black sweat pants. "Marshall?" her voice was very nasally, probably due to the crying. Her bunny hat was off, letting her golden hair cover the bed.

"Yeah it's me. The amazing Vampire King came to visit you and Cake, you should be honored." he smirked, expecting a laugh or punch in the arm. Instead Fionna's eyes filled to the brim with tears, and Marshall mentally begged her not to cry.

'_Please don't cry, please don't cry, please-"_

She burst into tears, hugging the vampire around the neck and sobbing into the collar of his shirt. Marshall just sat there, awkwardly patting and rubbing her back. His mind wandered, '_Why is she like this? And, oh my glob I don't feel a bra strap.'_ he blushed and shook the thoughts that followed. After five minutes, a whole box of tissues, and Marshall's shirt getting soaked Fionna stopped crying. This gave Marshall an opening, "What's wrong blue?" his voice was filled with concern and worry. This isn't like Fionna, something is wrong.

"C-Cake." she tried to speak but started crying again, but not as bad as last time. A few tears ran down her face and she sniffled. "C-C-Cake is-"

"What happened?"

"Cake's dead."

* * *

**Just blew your mind. Tell me below if you have a suggestion or anything you would like to see it this story, plus good feedback always makes me happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets keep going, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: OMG I still don't own Adventure Time -_-**

* * *

"Cake's dead."

Marshall grew more pale then usual, red eyes dulled and staring blankly at Fionna who had started crying, again. He couldn't blame her, the two were like sisters, best friends who never parted. He sat down on the edge of the bed, believe it or not the Vampire King felt bad. Death itself is sad, but having to watch the one person you care most about in the world fall apart was much, much worst. The cheerfulness in her voice was gone and replace with a hint of guilt, and even though Marshall's brain screamed not to, he just had to ask...

"How?"

Fionna sniffled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and sitting next to him, resting her head against his shoulder that was still wet from tears. "Well-" she wiped her nose, "-Me and Cake were on an adventure..."

-Flashback-

"Fionna! Watch out!" the orange and white cat warned, stretching to get out of the way of a wooden fist. The two were fighting a tree beast, easy take down for the pair. Fionna fished around in her backpack, happily pulling out a match and striking it on the side of the box of them.

"Now Cake!" Fionna threw the lit match at the monster, which burst into flames. Cake stretched down to her sister and they fist bumped, watching as the ugly monster ran in circles with flames covering it's body. "Good job girl, I'm gonna make meatloaf tonight as a reward!" the cat said happily. Fionna's stomach growled at the mention of food and both girls giggled, deciding it was about dinner time so they better be getting home.

"Meatloaf! Meatloaf!" Fionna chanted, running around the tree-fort with Beemo. Even though the gaming system couldn't eat it seemed to enjoy sitting with Fionna and Cake pretending to, Cake offended joked Beemo was like Fionna's kid, which always made the human girl laugh. After a long time waiting, both were called down and sat at the table, waiting for Cake. Went the feline returned, she announced she would be going over to have dinner with her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn and their five kittens.

"Have fun Cake!" Fionna told her, and with that the cat was off to have a happy family dinner. But little did the teenage human know that she won't make it there, and she wouldn't come back

-Flashback over-

Marshall knew he shouldn't press the subject further, he was smarter than that. But this nagging need for curiosity was winning over, taking control of his mouth and he regretted ever asking in the first place. She was shaking and silent tears made their way down her cheeks, he shouldn't ask. He really shouldn't ask...

"When?" he scolded himself.

"A month ago." Fionna mumbled, and Marshall's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Fi I'm sorry I didn't know, for vampires time goes really fast and I swear I would have been here for you." he hugged her tightly, glob he felt like the biggest jerk in the world, letting his best friend mourn alone. And again, his mind took over. "How'd Gumbutt take it?"

Just by the way her eyes widened, Marshall Lee could tell he hit a soft spot, but not a sad one. Her face had anger written all over it as her crying stopped and she puffed out her cheeks, "Gumball is a good for nothing jerk." she stated. Marshall couldn't get over how cute her face was, and Fionna called Gumball a jerk, wow. Before he could reply she continued talking, "He says because I'm 16 I can't live by myself under Candy Kingdom law. So I'm like 'PG I don't even live there!' and he says-" she imitates his very annoying voice, "-'But Fionna you do, so you must listen to me or else!"

"Idiot." Marshall added, he wasn't pleased with the prince's actions but that could always be handled later, right now he let Fionna ramble on. He was missing for a month when she needed him the most.

"Exactly." she agrees, "Then I'm like 'You can't make me Gumbutt!'"

"Seriously?" Marshall laughed.

"Cross my heart." Fionna said, using her left hand to cross out where her heart is, "Then, get this, he _slapped _me."

Marshall Lee saw red, flashes of black and a bit of him choking the life out of the pink prince. He slapped Fionna? "What?" his voice was filled with rage and Fionna could tell, so she decided to tell the rest of the story.

"But then I punched him in the nose." She smiled brightly up at her vampire friend, who had calmed down since hearing she had gotten him back. "He fell down and cried like a baby." she laughed, forgetting about Cake being gone for now. For now it was her and Marshall, and nothing could break them apart.

* * *

**Forgive me if this chapter is to short for you, or is not written well enough. I did update twice today, sooo everything's evened out right? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine review already?! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! And on another note, I'd like to thank everyone who read 50 Shades of Red because that story hit 15,000 views this morning. Now, I'll let you read because I really should stop talking.**

* * *

Marshall had been staying over at the tree-house after hearing about Cake, and honestly it was kind of getting on the human girl's nerves. Gray fruit was left on the floor on tables, dirty clothes thrown around HER bedroom, but it was fun to have him around.

Fionna flipped the pancake, holding the pan with one hand and a spatula with the other. She was wearing a soft, fluffy blue robe tied tightly in the front, red pajamas underneath keeping the cool breeze from a recently broken window out. Marshall had broken it his first day staying with her, which was three weeks ago today, and he still hadn't fixed it._  
_

"MARSHALL!" she shouted, followed by the loud sound of glass breaking and the vampire's cursing. "What happened?"

"Uh... I think you need a new lamp." he mumbled, floating down from the second floor in only his boxers. The vampire King's black hair was messier than usual and eyes barely open, but that quickly changed at the sight of a stack of strawberries and cherries on the small wooden kitchen table.

"Marsh if you keep breaking things I'll have to baby-proof this place." Fionna giggled and put the last pancake she had made for herself on a bright orange plate, which was cracked down the middle but still did it's job. With breakfast in hand she walked over to the table and sat down across from where Marshall was floating above a chair, sucking the red from a cherry with one fang and a strawberry with the other. He smirked and watched as his human friend ate quietly and stared at him.

"Fi open your mouth." he commanded, holding the now gray fruits in his fingertips and looking over to Fionna.

"Why?" she asked, worried that this was another stupid prank.

"Just do it." he rolled his eyes, after thinking it over the blonde shrugged and opened her mouth wide. Carefully the vampire held the cherry close to his red eyes, hand moving back and forth as he aligned the fruit with her open mouth. With one little throw the gray fruit was thrown across the table and into her mouth,

"Dude," she took a second to swallow the cherry, "That was epic."

"Another round?" Marshall asked, smiling and holding up the gray strawberry now.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

Prince Gumball sang quietly to himself as he walked toward a certain tree-house, a basket of freshly baked muffins in his left hand and a pink envelop in his right. As he finally made it to the front door, he reached into his back pocket and pulled a tiny gold key out from his back pocket, admiring it in the sunlight before unlocking the door and walking in. Instantly regretting the action and dropping the basket of treats at the horrible scene, "Honestly!" he yelled, "Marshall Lee you have nothing better to do than shove your snake tongue down Fionna's throat!"

Marshall looked up, rolling his eyes at the pink prince. The vampire was lying on top of the human, who was laying down on the table. "Relax Gum-butt."

Fionna pushed Marshall off, her face bright red and bunny hat tilted on her head. "M-Me and Marshall were playing a game."

"Like I believe that." Gumball crossed his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Blondie is telling the truth, we were playing this radical game where I threw fruit in her mouth."

Fionna cut in, "But then we ran out of fruit, and had nothing else to use other then..." she tried to finish but her blush deepened and she covered her face.

"Well I could think of something else we could use." Marshall smirked as Gumball's face scrunched up in disgust and the short human girl shot him a confused look, which made him laugh.

"Marshall I have important business to discuss with Fionna could you please leave?"Gumball asked, glaring at the Vampire King as he shook his head, floating over to Fionna's side and actually standing next to her.

"Anything you got to say to her you can say in front of me." Marshall stated, one arm around the human's shoulders making her blush even more if that was even possible. "Shoot." he said, gesturing from him to start talking.

"Well under Candy Kingdom law, the tenth order in the treaty of Candy peace calls for any citizen under the age of 18 to be turned over to the royal staff in which they will then be under their care." Gumball finished and looked at the two shocked teenagers in front of him, he understood their confusion and handed over the pink envelop. Fionna carefully ripped it open and read the letter, her blue eyes widened and she turned to look up at Marshall.

"They want me to live at the Candy Castle."

* * *

**And the drama train is rolling in, aren't you excited? I've got an actual plot planned for this story **GASPS** I know that's new for me. Anyway, review maybe? Sorry for an mistakes. Would have been up sooner in my WiFi was faster :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter for you! Sorry haven't been updating for awhile, stupid laptop broke and me and my sister now share a computer, which isn't very nice. Anyway, thought ya'll would like it if I updated so here :)**

* * *

_-One week later-_

Fionna packed up the last of her things, the whole tree-house was empty, everything is outside in a messy pile waiting to be taken to her new home. The human sighs, sitting on bare bed and staring at her hands in her lap, everything was changing. Marshall watched her from the doorway, he had been helping her pack, but his best friend had changed over the past week. She no longer felt like adventuring, was moody all the time, kind of made Marshall believe it was her "Lady Time".

He kicked an empty box by his feet, it slid across the floor and came to a stop in front of the blonde. She looked up at him and he smirked, floating over and sitting next to her. "You excited?" he asked.

"About what?" she mumbled.

"Well you'll be in that big castle, all the candy you can eat, plus it's the perfect opportunity to prank Gum-wad." he nudged her side, making her smile. Something she hadn't done since the bad news, but it soon faded and she spoke.

"I know, but this is my home. I love this place, first I lose Cake and now my favorite house in the world. It's like everything in this whole big world is against me, and it's depressing." she finished, and Marshall nodded. He understood how it feels to be alone, Simone left him for that crown and his mother forced him into a childhood of evil, terror, and chaos.

Instead of telling her that though, the teenager hugged her, something he barely ever does. Abruptly Marshall broke it up, holding her shoulders and staring into her blue eyes, "This was a pretty radical place I let you have." he told her in all seriousness. She punched him in the shoulder and they both started laughing.

* * *

The girl gulped, looking up at the fancy pink doors that towered over her. She held onto her green backpack straps tightly, the sweet smelling air made her sick but she held it down. She knocked, and a short striped candy person in a maids outfit answered the door. "Hello Lady Fionna!" she greeted and smiled brightly up at the human.

"Hey Peppermint Maid..." Fionna was getting even more nervous every second, and Peppermint Maid must have noticed.

"Let me show you to your room." Fionna followed her through the front door, awaiting inside was a large ball room, two stair cases on either side. The pair walked up the left one, then through the yellow and pink walls of the longest hallway Fionna had ever seen, how would she not get lost in this place? Sure the girl had been here before, but she never lived here or in any castle what so ever. She lived in a tree, that's just the way she does things.

The maid stopped in front of a blue door, opening it to reveal a small bedroom. A queen sized bed with blue and white bedding sat in the corner, a flat screen TV on the wall across the room from the bed, a white desk next to that, and a white door that probably was to a bathroom. All in all not that bad, but much to clean and girly for the adventuress' taste.

"Is that it?" Peppermint Maid asked, pointing to the girl's green backpack. Fionna shook her head, "Nah, Marshall Lee is bringing the rest over tomorrow." The maid's face went pale at the Vampire's name, she nodded and ran out of the room faster than a bullet. Leaving a very confused Fionna to explore the castle herself.

"Oh Fionna!" Gumball sang is the mostly girly voice a man could have, making Fionna laugh and cover her mouth with her hand. The pink Prince walked over to her, sitting on the bed as she sat with her back against the head board watching movies on the TV.

"Sup Gumball?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how you like it here."

Fionna shrugged, attention more on the movie and not on Gumball. "It's fine, I still like the Tree-fort better."

Gumball nodded, "I get it, now if you don't mind I have to bake some cupcakes for dessert tonight." she smiled at him as he skipped out of the room. What the teenage girl didn't know was that Gumball was up to something, something terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Drama, drama, dramaaaa. Yes! Updated this story and "Infection" today, I'm on a roll. Quick question for my readers would you all like it if I opened a Yahoo account and posted my little song-fics on there, since FanFiction said I should remove the one I posted a while ago? Please review and tell meee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday night, no school tomorrow, just watched a terrifying scary movie, all these create the perfect time to write! Ready for this chapter? Look at the title, is that enough warning that there are REALLY bad and sad themes in this story? Like a really dark Gumball...**

**It's called "Tears" for a reason. You have been warned.**

* * *

Fionna sat quietly, twirling her fork around and staring at Gumball. She was wear a beautiful blue dress, with white ruffles in the front and a white bow tied around her wait, the Prince had picked it out for her. Now, after they both ate dinner and were waiting for dessert to be served, he smiled at her in the most unsettling way. he didn't even stop as Peppermint maid came out and gave them both a chocolate cupcake. Gumball didn't touch his, instead he watch as Fionna held the treat, ready to take a bite.

After biting into the cupcake, Fionna put in down on the plate, then noticed how the Prince was watching her. "Gumball what's wrong? Do-" she couldn't finish, Fionna ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. When she stood up though, Gumball was in the doorway.

"Gumball?" she asked, sudden fear filled her as the Prince walked toward her and walked her to the sink. He grabbed her wrist and stood behind her, guiding them to turn on the sink. She tried to pull away, but her head was spinning and his grip got stronger, painfully strong.

"Let go!" Fionna told him, but he didn't. The Candy Prince washed her mouth out, not saying a word. When he was done cleaning her up, the Prince held her wrist tight and led her out of the bathroom. All innocent thought's in Fionna's mind were put to rest as he pulled her into his bedroom, she kicked and screamed weakly but her body was starting to grow tired and she was really dizzy. He pushed the blonde on the bed, pulling her dress up as he kissed her neck. The Prince stops, looking into Fionna's terrified eyes then whispers in the girl's ear,

"I'm going to make you my _Princess."_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Marshall Lee floated toward the Candy Castle, it was already mid-night and his human friend had expected him to drop her stuff off an hour ago. but the Vampire King was never really good with time. So now he held the two large suitcases in his hands, he may be a vampire but that didn't mean he is superman. Plus these suitcases are SUPER heavy.

He knocked on the front door, waiting for a minute or two until Peppermint Maid invites the young vampire. Marshall doesn't like to tell people, but he and the maid had a tiny relationship when she was twenty-ish. It's depressing for him to see her, a reminder that everybody he loves will eventually be gone.

Including Fionna.

He pushed the sad thought to the back of his head as Peppermint Maid showed him to Fionna's room. Marshall thanked her, then opened the door and looked around the empty room, something wasn't right. He placed the bags in the corner, turning around to be greeted by a very odd-looking Gumball closing the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"N-Nothing, Fionna just wanted to take a bath." Gumball replied, letting go of the door handle and trying to walk pass Marshall to the hallway, but the Vampire stopped him.

"First of all-" Marshall started,"-I don't hear water running. Second, why were you in there in the first place?!" he questioned, confusion very obvious in his voice.

"Marshall I think it's time for you to leave-"

"Shut up Gum-wad." Marshall shoved him aside and knocked on the closed bathroom door, but instead of the sound of Fionna answering the door a gasp escaped the vampire's mouth and he fell. The prince stood over him with a needle in one hand and a smile on his face.

* * *

**SO SHORT! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! 34 reviews? Wow! I have plan for this story *GASPS***

**Why did it take me so long? You try to write when it feels like a little demon is clawing at your insides. Stupid cramps, I hate being a girl sometimes.**

* * *

Fionna sat on her new bed in a blue pair of shorts and a white tank top, hugging her legs to her chest as she watch the Candy Prince tie up her best friend. His hands tied behind his head, bounded by _real_ rope, not the weak candy kind. Gumball grunted as he tightened the knot, then walking over to the girl on the bed leaving the vampire on the floor.

"It's a shame _he_ had to come over." Gumball points to Marshall, never taking his eyes off of Fionna though, she kept quiet. "I've already had to take care of Cake, another person won't hurt now, would it?" he asks.

Fionna feels anger build up, did he just confess to killing her sister? Then tell her he's going to get rid of her best friend too? Maybe even more than a friend, maybe even her perfect match. "Don't you touch him." she warns, glaring at the prince.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, shrugging off the girl's words as nothing, but stands up when a certain vampire starts to wake up. "Marshall!" Fionna cried, leaping off the bed and running to his side, "Are you ok?!"

Marshall's head was spinning, he could tell Fionna was by his side, talking to him but instead of him hearing words a constant buzzing in his mind drowned out everything else. His vision cleared up, Marshall's red eyes caught sight of Gumball standing not to far away by a bed. Soon he could hear Fionna as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Marshall I'm sorry it's my fault I didn't mean to get you..."

Her voice trailed off into soft crying, this scared the vampire. Never had Fionna cried in front of people, he often peeked into her bedroom late at night (Not like that, well maybe a little like that) to see the blonde crying as Cake fixed her up from after a rough day of adventuring. The fact Fionna was shirtless during that had nothing to do with his looking in.

"Enough of this." Gumball stomped his way over to the two, grabbing Fionna's arm and pulling the girl away. She looked at him as the Prince yanked on her wrist, a mix of 'help me' and 'I'm sorry'. Marshall went to grab her but the ropes wouldn't break, Gumball noticed his attempt and smiled, holding Fionna's shoulders as she stood in front of him.

"Bad move." The blonde mumbled, kicking the man's knees and sending him to the floor. He groans and rolls over, grabbing her ankle causing the girl to trip. Gumball gets her pinned, holding her arms down and sitting on her stomach, "Get off me!" she shouts, still struggling. When had he become so strong?

The Prince leans down, his purple eyes melting into the color black with a touch of green in the middle. Fionna remembers those from somewhere, it all hits here when the girl realizes the man doesn't have his beloved crown on. The same crown that protects the wearer's mind from evil forces.

_The Lich._

He seems to know she had figured it out, "So the pretty little adventuress solved the puzzle, huh?" he sits up straighter, "I've been waiting years for this, I finally have the last human in my hands." he laughed wickedly. "But my plan has turned for the better, you see-" his eyes grew darker, "-I found myself a partner."

"What?!" Marshall yelled, he had been listening in. The prince's head turned toward him, black and green eyes bringing up horrible memories from the Vampire's past. "T-The Lich. But didn't Fionna kill you?"

"You can't kill a deathless being, I simply turned to dust. Then the pink Prince came to my well of power, searching for the reason behind my existence. I took the chance, sending my spirit into this pathetic excuse for royalty. I gained my power back, the dust that is my body regrouping inside this man. Soon I'll be able to leave this weak prince and return to my true form." The Lich smiled, standing up and Fionna soon followed.

"You'll never get away with this! I'll just kick your buns like last time you old jerk you!" she warned, glaring at King of Death and Evil.

"How would you do that? Your magic cat is no longer with us, and the Vampire is a bit tied up at the moment. If I'm correct, one little girl can't defeat a King. You're under my control Fionna, remember last night?" he reminded, sending chills down the young girl's spine.

Marshall noticed her face, "Fionna, what did he do? Fionna, tell me! Fionna!" he begged, the anger fueling into his struggle against the rope. It snapped, letting Marshall Lee lunge straight at the Lich King.

"Nice try." The Lich mocked, sending a blast of green waves toward the Vampire.

"No!" Fionna cried, watching as her friend was thrown against the wall. He slid to the floor, unconscious. The Lich raised his hand again, aiming at a helpless Marshall. The blonde launched herself the Lich's hand, pushing it out of the way just in time. "Don't!"

"Well, if I told you I'd let the bloodsucker here live, would you do me a favor?" he asked in a very childish tone.

She thought about it for a minute, with a defeated sigh she agreed.

"Good girl." He praised, offering the adventuress a hand, "How would you feel about being my Queen?"

* * *

**WOW! I shocked myself with that one. What should Fionna do? Save Marshie and go with the Lich or let the Vampire King die? You decide in the reviews! (Yes this is a scam for more reviews) :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna looked back and forth between Marshall and the Lich's extended hand, repulsed by the thought of going with _him_ but at the same time wanting to save her best friend. Her eyes stopped on the still unconscious Vampire, "You promise?" she asked.

"Promise." The Lich repeated, making the young girl look at him. Fionna hated the fact he looked like Gumball, the Prince could get her to do anything. She looked back to Marshall, his left temple had a bit of dark red blood on it, nothing to worry about though. He is a vampire after all, Marshall Lee can take care of himself.

Without looking away from her best friend, Fionna firmly grabbed the Lich's hand. "Let's go." she mumbled, making the evil being smile. The blonde didn't pay attention to his next actions, instead she continued to look at Marshall. "Ready to leave, my Queen?"

Fionna looked over, somehow the Lich had opened some type of portal, the greenish blue passage way swirled waiting for the two to enter. "Where does it lead to?" she asked, trying to think where he was taking her.

"Just my home, now come." The Lich wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You'll be fine with me." he reassured.

With one finally glance in Marshall's direction, they both left.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Where are we?" Fionna asked, looking around the room The Lich had brought her to. The white walls were two stories tall, the marble floors shined even though it was dark, and in the middle of it all was a impressive double staircase. Everything looked spotless, like a hospital.

"My humble house of course." he laughed, his voice much more playful and less wicked. The man walked over to one of the windows, grabbing onto the old grey curtains and pulling them open. Revealing a view of a city, an actual _city_, with people and cars and skyscrapers.

Fionna ran over, pushing him out of the way to look down at the busy streets below. "A-Are those humans?!" she asked, thousands of them walking on the paths, besides cars and trucks.

"Yes, yes they are." he smiled, she continued to lean against the glass, staring down at the species she thought she was the last of.

"How?"

"It's an illusion, there really isn't anything but a destroyed city down there, but I personally like this view much better." he walked away, leaving the room and letting the blonde stare down in disbelief.

He caused chaos and death, so a ghost town shouldn't bother him right? Why was he such a carefree guy, did he change somehow? Why was she here? What was his plan? All these questions clouded the girl's mind but one stood out among the others, what's Marshall doing?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Marshall's eyes opened slowly, his hand going up to the side of his head. The blood had dried and cut healed, Vampire healing powers come in handy some times. He looked over to small window above the bed, it was dark and the moon was already high in the sky. The Vampire King let out a huff of unneeded air, thinking over the current situation. Fionna's gone, and he's 99% sure she's with the Lich. Even a creature of the night cannot fight the Lich king alone, he needed backup. Cake's not here anymore, Gumball isn't exactly available at the moment. That leaves one option, and Marshall wasn't very happy about it.

* * *

**SHORT I KNOW! I wanted to end it here because I want Marshall to meet this person in the next chapter!**

**I'll update sooooooooon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT TIME IS IT?!**

**UPDATE TIME!**

* * *

Marshall threw a carton of bug milk at the smiley face he had drawn on the wall, some of the liquid got on his plaid shirt and ripped black jeans as the paper container broke when it hit the yellow wall. The smiley face soaked the milk up, it grew in size as a crack formed in the center. As it grew bigger, the crack revealed a world of fire and demons, the place known as the Night-O-Sphere.

Without another thought, the Vampire King stepped inside and it sealed up behind him.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Almost done with my reforming, soon I'll be able to leave this pitiful excuse of a body." The Lich said, sitting across the dark wooden table from Fionna. The tan walls in the dining room were covered in expensive painting and a bear rug laid quietly on the floor, it's mouth open and showing off it's sharp white teeth that seemed to sparkle in the light of the crystal chandelier above them. Fionna hadn't changed but the Lich did, now wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants, plus a pair of black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

Fionna hadn't touched the dinner she was served, which was a Cesar salad with a whole lobster sitting beside it, just thinking about how the most evil thing to exist was sitting across from her made the girl sick. But her actions did not go unnoticed, as the Lich continued to talk like she was just a friend he had realized she hadn't talked for a while and wasn't eating. Abruptly he put his fork and knife down, pushing the heavy wooden chair he had been sitting on and causing the blonde to look up from her plate.

"Come on." he grabbed her arm, making her stand up and then the man grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. After a short staring contest, Fionna looked away toward the bear rug. "You _will_ speak to me." the Lich told her, his voice deep and bone chilling. She mumbled an 'okay' before nodding her head.

"You may go." He walked back to the table, sitting down and continuing to eat as if nothing had happened. Fionna ran off, through the long hallways until she found the stairs. Upstairs there were even more rooms, and each one was locked except a giant steel one at the end of the hall. Carefully Fionna opened it all the way, it was a big bedroom. Letting her emotions get the best of her Fionna ran to the bed, laid on top of the white satin sheets, and cried into a pillow.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I'm so glad to she you!" the Lady of Evil, also known as Hannah Abadeer, greeted her son as he walked in the surprisingly normal kitchen of the Abadeer's castle. Hannah's black hair was up in a tight bun, dressed in a purple striped business suit and purple high-heels, and it looked like a box of crayons had attacked her blue face. "Did mommy's little monster finally come to his senses and return to rule the Night-O-sphere?"

Normally, Marshall Lee would shout at her about being himself and insult her outfit, but the vampire needed his mother's help. "Ma, you know the Lich right?"

"Yes, me and him went to college together about 5,000 years ago, long before you were born. Why do you ask?" she answered, grabbing a yellow coffee mug and filling it hot water.

"No reason, just wanted to know where he lives." Marshall tried his best to sound uninterested, which seemed to work because Hannah didn't attack him for answers.

"I believe he lives just beyond the mountain range left of the land of Aaa, we use to discuss chaos there before I met your father." she frowned at the word 'father, looking toward Marshall and in the most serious voice the Vampire King ever heard her use she continued, "Don't fall in love with a mortal, it all ends in pain and loneliness. They'll leave you with a broken heart."

Marshall said goodbye, promising to visit more often before floating toward the main portal out of the Night-O-Sphere. He replayed his Mother's words over and over again in his head, but he finally settled on the depressing thought.

The warning was too late.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I wonder what's going to happen next? **

**Updating soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You all make me so happy when you review, I smile like an idiot and my family probably thinks I'm crazy. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this little project I have, I've got another idea in my head too. Lets just say we may be seeing more of my OCs in the future!**

* * *

Marshall Lee was not the type to ask for help. If he was on fire and you had a bucket of water, odds are the Vampire King would rather burn than ask for a favor. But this was different, even a vampire can't face the Lich alone. So step one in saving the bunny-eared adventuress, get some back up.

The Fire Kingdom was never a friendly place, everyone had short tempers and loved burning things. The ground itself could burn your shoes off, then your feet. Marshall floated above it, wandering into the flame fields toward the tall red castle standing in the middle. He turned invisible to sneak pass the lava guards, and soon enough Marshall was in the thorn room.

"Who is this?" The Flame Queen's voice boomed, the sleeve of her long red dress hung loosely around her arm as she pointed to the vampire king.

"I am Marshall Lee, The Vampire King." he bowed, stating his title with pride. "I've come to ask for your son's help."

"Are you kidding me? Ignitus is highly unstable, he'd burn everything in Aaa in a matter of seconds!" she laughed, turning her head to the left and looking up, A lamp like jail hung from the ceiling, "Isn't that right honey?"

"No!" I voice shouted, Marshall smirked. It was the Prince of Flames alright.

"Ignitus is a bit moody now, but trust me my son is the most evil being ever to exist " Marshall rolled his eyes as she spoke. A fire elemental the most evil? Was this a joke? It's obvious the King of the Night holds that title.

"Flame Queen, it's an important matter. Fionna the Adventuress has been kidnapped by the Lich himself." Marshall counted down the seconds until a scream echoed through the castle, shaking the walls.

"WHAT?!" Flame Prince screamed, now leaning against the glass. "Is she ok?!" he asked worried, Marshall praised himself for getting the Prince right were he needed him.

"Actually, I don't know. Last time I saw her see looked scared, and I'm pretty sure he touched her."

A ball of fire exploded inside the lamp, '_Perfect_' Marshall thought. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! I'm gonna kick his ass until he's nothing but a pile of ashes!" FP threatened, pacing back and forth in his tiny prison.

"Language!" Flame Queen scolded him.

Ignitus glared at her, "Let me out now! Or I'll throw ice on Grandma!"

Marshall held back a laugh as the boy was released, "You sure you ready to fight the Lich?" Marshall asked as they walked out and toward the mountains on the outskirts of Aaa, "That guy's nasty."

"Anything for Princess Fionna!" Flame Prince shouted, still a bit enraged.

~x~~x~x~~x~~x~x~~x~x~~x~~x~~x~

Fionna woke up to loud footsteps, she rolled over onto her back and sat up a bit, the sleepiness fading away quickly. "Hello?" she called out, "Who's there?"

"Your loving King." The Lich answered in a sing-song voice, opening the door and letting light into the dark room. The blonde girl suddenly felt sick as he approached the bed she was on, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, leave me alone now!" she order, but he grabbed her feet and pull her toward him. One of his hands reached up to grab her chest, leaving one foot free. "Stop!"

"You kept seeming to forget you don't have a choice in this." The Lich whispered, taking this as her chance, Fionna kicked him as hard as possible where the sun don't shine. He let go of her, falling to the floor and whimpering in pain.

She walked over to him and leaned down whispering "Nobody gets away with messing with me." Fionna turned and ran out the door, grabbing a heavy golden sword that was mounted on the wall before searching for the front door.

* * *

**UGH! Why is it so hard for me to write long chapters?! At least I wrote something, that's good. Any suggestions or ideas? Tell meeeee, I loved to hear em, maybe I'll use them!**

**Imma go back to listening to dirty KeSha songs, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Originally I was going to wait to bring a certain character in this, but a guest suggested it and I decided why the heck not now?! So I present to you, my humble little story with no known plot whatsoever ;D ...**

* * *

The river flowed in the distance as the light breeze caused the glass to move like waves in the valley, in the middle of the open plain stood a small barn, completely white except for the black outlining the door, windows, and completely covering the roof. It's owner, a rare Monochromicorn, laid on the large white couch. Everything inside was shades of black and white, except for a few photos with a the horse and a tan and white cat. Mo-chro never made a sound, but if he could it'd probably be a depressing sigh. Then the love of his life dies with no known cause on her way to see him and their children.

Thinking it's about time he leaves the house since he'd been inside since Cake's funeral, the Monochromicorn walks outside, everything looked completely normal. But for Mo-chro, everything brought back painful memories. Their five Monochromicorn kittens played in the front yard, draining objects of their color and flying around. Maybe he'd take them to check up on the Candy Kingdom...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was chaos, candy citizens running around while other blew up from fear. What had happened? Lord Monochromicorn walked up to peppermint maid, ".- ... .- - / ... .- .-. .-. . -. . -.. ..-.. / .- ... -.- / .. ... / . ...- . .-. -.- - -. . / -. - .. -. -. / .. -. ... .- -. . ..-.."

The short maid shook her head, "The Prince is missing along with Fionna! Were doomed!" She whispered, trying not to worry the other candy people who wear freaking out around them.

"Aunt Fionna is missing?!" Mo-chro Jr. asked loudly, causing everyone to look at the black and white striped kitten, his long dark grey hair up in a ponytail. "We have to save her daddy!"

".. / -.- -. - .- .-.-.-" Mo-chro agreed, saying goodbye to the old candy maid before starting to fly off with the kittens.

"Wait!" Peppermint Maid called out, "I may be of assistance to your mission."

* * *

Fionna clutched the golden sword tightly, not much could scare the heroine but the Lich terrified her. The weapon gave her a sense of protection, but he's more powerful than any weapon in Aaa. The blonde was half way to the door when the evil beings voice echoed through the halls, and now the two were playing some twisted game of hide-and-seek. She hugged the sword to her chest as she stood as silent as possible in a closet that connected to the kitchen, "Come on out," his voice sounded soft and caring, completely opposite of the truth, "I just want to talk."

She bit her lip, no way he was getting her to go out there. Fionna was convinced she'd rather be found and fight then go out there like some little pet, soon the footsteps were right by the door outside. The girl calmed her heavy breathing, he had stopped.

The door flew open, hitting Fionna head and making her dizzy. "You should've come out." he growled in her ear and pulled her out of the small storage room. The golden sword fell to the floor as he threw her to the ground, just out of her reach. The Lich raised his hand, it glowed green until the orb of energy shot at her leg.

A wave of pain shot through her body as it hit, he smirked at Fionna as she held her hands over the part of her calf that was sent more hurtful shocks every few seconds. Finally the pain dulled down, but her leg was bloody and broken. The Lich leaned down and grabbed her by the front of her tank-top, "Where were we?"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Marshall Lee stared toward the high skyscraper that stood tall in the middle of a crumbling city, this was it. They had made it here fast, since Ignitus could travel pretty fast in flame trails and Marshall could fly. The fire prince looked at the building too before turning to look at Marshall, "You sure this is the place?"

A soft boom like noise stopped the vampire from speaking, at the top of the tall building a green light flashed.

"Does that answer your question?"

I updated! Yay! Anyway, if ya'll want you can friend me on FaceBook. Link's on my profile.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I Luvs you all!**

* * *

Marshall Lee and Flame Prince ran through the ruined city (Well Marshall flew and FP used fire trails), their only goal in mind to get to the top floor of that high-rise. Marshall's hair was pinned back from flying so fast and his eyes a deep red, Flame Prince was not to happy either. His fiery Mohawk blazed and his flames grew brighter than before. Both of them had plans to kill the evil being that had be hurting their little bunny.

The doors of their target building were huge, the glass was a bit dirty but cleaner than an abandoned place's should be. They were here, she was upstairs. Marshall smirked and broke right through the windows and headed for the stairs, FP was outside, using fire to wrap around the building and climb toward the top.

Half way up, Marshall could hear cries of pain but instead of slowing down to listen the vampire king sped up, the old staircase flying by underneath him. It wasn't until the 167 floor that Marshall slowed down, he was at the top. There was a steel door, closed and locked.

* * *

Fionna continued to threaten the Lich as he paced back and forth in the master bedroom, the girl had put up quiet the fight. He held his broken arm, his right eye was black and blue too, just a few more minutes until he could go back to his all-powerful real form.

"You're a real jerk!" Fionna shouted, struggling against the ropes he had used to tie her wrist together, "Why don't you let me go and fight me like a man! Or are you scared?" she teased. He had enough, her high-pitched voice was getting annoying and ignoring her wasn't possible. Stomping over to Fionna, The Lich pulled out a Swiss army knife and bent down to look her in the eyes, "Why can't you just shut up?!"

He grab her left leg, pulling it toward him and cutting deep on her calf. She cried out in pain as he did the same to the other, the process continued until she stopped screaming and her bottom half was completely covered in blood. "I hope you learned your lesson." The Lich mumbled, standing up and returning to pacing the large room.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to look away from her cuts, Fionna could handle a lot of stuff but pain was not on that list. On her quest to find some thing else to focus on, she looked out the window to see a familiar flaming prince with his fiery face pressed against the glass and staring in shock. Was Marshall here too? Probably.

Her theory was confirmed when a loud banging sound came from the hallway, The Lich looked out the open door to the bedroom and smirked at whatever was out of Fionna's view. "I see the Vampire King decided to join us? Huh?"

The window Fionna was looking out earlier broke, and fire trails filled the room much to the Lich's surprise.

"FP grab Fionna, I'll hold off this guy." Marshall Lee growled, shape-shifting into a terrifing giant bat. Flame appeared out of no where at the blonde's side, chanting some spell before kissing her cheek and causing her to turn blue. She was about to pass out, he knew it. Before Flame Prince cased flame shield she was pale from blood loss, and the cuts on her legs were deep. Marshall had told him the plan, get Fionna as far as possible while the Vampire fought the Lich.

"Hold on." he whispered in her ear and got a weak nod and her arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her up, this was going to be easy, go downstairs and just leave. That was what he thought until Flame Prince noticed Marshall was losing, and fast.

Soon Flame Prince was on the ground with Fionna, running farther and farther away with the now unconscious girl in his arms. He'd look down at her every now and then to see her passed out, possibly dead. Refusing to think about that, he wandered into a certain cave where Marshall Lee lived. The King had instructed him to take her here, since his house was enchanted so it would never burn down... Marshall had a lot of enemies.

FP nearly dropped Fionna as he walked in, Marshall was floating in front of him. Sure he was a bit bruised and had lots of cuts but they were healing fast. "What the hell happened?!" The panicked vampire asked and pulled his best friend from the fire elemental's arms.

"_He _cut her legs pretty bad." Flame Prince answered, watching as he laid her down on the couch, "How'd the fight go?"

"Hard, but that dude didn't last long in Gumbutt's body, plus I'm the son of a demon so it easy to pin him." Marshall lied, the truth was the Lich returned to his true from. The only reason the vampire survived and killed that beast was thinking about Fionna, and just like that he was gone.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm now done with school and that means more time for my stories. Plus I just got over my week of cramps XD. Good news is I'm thinking about writing a "Good Luck Charlie" fan fiction because there are not enough, I love that show just as much as Adventure Time! Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my glob I'm updating, sorry for leaving this hanging for a while. But I'm very busy... with stuff. I'll spare you the endless excuses for my terrible self and let you read the chapter I have prepared for you! **

* * *

Fionna had been at Marshall Lee's home for two weeks. The first one was ok, she had gotten better and was up and walking around. Her cuts healed up nicely and the Lich hadn't returned. But the beginning of week two came with Fionna getting sick, really sick.

Marshall floated around downstairs, trying to think of a way to help his poor human. Flame Prince had left after three days, his mother calling for him to return. So the Vampire King is stuck taking care of his friend, it's not like he didn't want to, just seeing the girl like this made him upset.

He checked his watch, five in the evening. Time to get Fionna up and cook her dinner, Marshall went upstairs and saw his little human sleeping like a rock on _his_ bed. Her bandages legs visible because of the pair of _his_ boxers she's wearing along with a large grey tee-shirt, blonde hair spread across the bed because of the lack of her beloved bunny hat.

Before waking Fionna up, the vampire felt her forehead. He gulped while feeling her burn up, Marshall never handled sickness before. Cake and Gumball both took care of that, both of which were gone and he really was the last option. Other than doctor prince...

Marshall face palmed, why didn't he just take her to the hospital in the Rock Kingdom? Sighing because of his stupidity, the vampire shook Fionna shoulder slightly and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "up and at em." he helped her up to her feet.

"But I'm tired." she mumbled, "And dizzy."

"You gotta get up though, we're going to the doctor tonight." he let the human lean on him as they made their way downstairs, sitting her down on the couch before going into the kitchen. "Whatcha want to eat?"

Instead of a reply, the sound of vomiting filled the other room and Marshall rushed back to see Fionna vomiting on her lap. "Not very attractive there, Fi." he teased, grabbing some paper towels and returning. Gently Marshall wiped her mouth, "You ok?"

She hugged her stomach and shook her head, her face pale and sweating. Marshall realized that Fionna should probably take a shower, with the puke and everything on her lap. A dark blue blush gave away his thoughts as Fionna blushed too, deciding it was best to wait he wiped Fionna's lap. After throwing away the dirty towels, the vampire looked toward his human who had laid down on the rock hard couch. This wasn't good. Quietly Marshall picking up the phone and dialed Doctor prince.

"Hello?"

"This is Marshall Lee The Vampire King-"

The voice on the other line cut him off, "Mr. Abadeer how many times do I have to tell we will NOT sell you blood donations."

"No, no, no. I'm calling because Fionna the human is sick at my house."

"...Really?"

"Yes, she's got a fever and is throwing up all over herself."

"Anything else?"

"I think it maybe an infection from some deep cuts she's got on her legs." Marshall answered, looking over at Fionna who was now sleeping. She really was sick, sick enough to sleep on his hard couch. "You gotta hurry."

A long unsettling pause continued for ten seconds, "... Marshall I'm sorry but even I don't know about infections. It was possible to cure them before the Mushroom war but now..."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the last human Marshall, nobody knows how to heal humans. Candy people can be rebuilt, rock people don't get ill, Fluffy people can't get sick, Trolls-"

"Are you telling me she's basically a goner?!" he whispered loudly, not wanting Fionna to hear this.

"Well, there is one way."

"How?"

"Vampire-ism would kill off the infection."

Marshall hung up, not wanting to even consider biting his human. Having to see her go through a slow painful death just to wake up and be a monster, that wasn't an option. But she'd die anyway, so what should he do?

* * *

**Oh, well that was interesting. Fionna's sick from her leg cuts, nobody can help her because she is the LAST human. Should Marshall bite her or not? Vote below along with a review for me to read :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW! A fast update! It's a miracle! **

* * *

Marshall Lee had a problem.

On one hand, Fionna was sicker than a dog and there's a high chance she'll die. But on the other, he could bite her, let the human die in his arms as every single one of her organs shut down and her blood stops moving. A very, very painful death.

The Vampire King had refused to ever turn people, knowing how much it hurt and how every time you look at yourself in the mirror it breaks you. Fionna's a sweet, innocent heroine. Not a bloodsucker like him. Maybe he should let her go, to be with her sister and be happy. Glob knows she wouldn't get over the Lich anytime soon, she'd already had nightmares about it.

Right now he's floating, with Fionna is his arms, to her tree-house. His red food supply had finally run out, and Fionna's home is closer to the strawberry fields than his, so it makes sense to stay there. A little work on covering the windows and the place would be fine.

Once there, Marshall laid Fionna down on her bed, covering the girl up with furs before grabbing a hammer, nails, and wooden boards. After an hour, the whole place was sunlight proof. The muffled sound of choking made Marshall quickly make his way upstairs to where Fionna was coughing her guts out, her blue eyes met with his as she turned on her side and he came over to her.

Fionna couldn't take this, one minute she was burning up and next she had the chills. When the girl woke up, she'd notice that it was no longer Marshall's home that she was in, but instead her own. Fionna starting coughing and Marshall was there in a flash, his red eyes filled with dread and worried the human girl. Was it really that bad?

Marshall tried to keep calm, but suddenly she was kicking he had to hold her down to prevent her from hurting herself. Fionna's in pain, her face showed it with ever expression. The bandages had started to unwrap, time to change them. As the vampire started to work, he noticed how much her legs were burning up.

"Fionna," he started to get nervous, "you wanna take a cool shower?"

She nodded, moving to sit up on the bed. "Can you get me my swimsuit?" Fionna asked, gesturing toward the dresser.

Again, Marshall felt stupid, why didn't he think of that? In a hurry, he searched through the drawers and found a blue and white striped bikini. He turned around as she changed, "Done yet?"

"Yes." Fionna answered and he turned around, the vampire's eyes grew wide at the sight of his human in this new outfit. Even if she's sick and her bare legs have infected cuts all over them, she was hot.

Marshall picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom and starting the shower. Luke warm water, if it's too cold she may go into shock. Marshall smiled at the memories of his childhood, Ice Queen had taught him a lot before she went crazy.

Realizing that Fionna probably couldn't stand up on her own, Marshall pulled of his red plaid shirt and threw it on the ground while kicking off his shoes. He couldn't help but smirk at the blush on Fionna's face as he jumped in the shower with her in front of him, letting the water flow down and hearing Fionna let out a sigh in relief. Sure his jeans were getting wet, but that's fine they'll dry later.

His arms wrapped around her waist, the water felt amazing and cooled her down a bit. Fionna's eyes opened and shut slowly, like she hadn't slept for three days. Actually, it was getting harder to stay awake, _really_ hard.

Marshall kept holding her there, listening to her fast heartbeat. Fionna was still hot, but the water was helping and calming her down. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, that was until the feeling of Fionna going limp in his arms.

Fionna was feeling better, but it was still warm so to help herself she reached up and pushed the handle down for colder water. Marshall couldn't tell, since he was a vampire and is naturally cold.

"Fionna? Fionna?!" He pulled her out of the shower, noticing the temperature it was set to before shutting it off. Cursing under his breath, Marshall laid the human down on the floor. Now what? He had no idea what to do. He stood there for a minute, looking down at the human at his feet. He had too, it would fix this all.

But what would she want? Would the bunny girl hate him forever? Would she thank him? Could she take the pain of being changed?

Marshall kneeled down, touching her cheek gently and was happy to see her open her eyes, Fionna's pale skin made those blue eyes stand out more than ever. "Calm down, you'll be ok." He smiled to reassured her, trying to figure any other way to fix this mess. Marshall lifted her up to sit in his lap as he sat back against the wall, her head just below his chin and her breathing slow and soft. As soon as Marshall could confirm she had fallen asleep, he lifted her head up and brushed the blonde hair away from her neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered, kissing her neck before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh.

Fionna yelped as she woke up to a sharp pain, it was fine for a second but the girl started to panic as she figured out that Marshall was biting her. She tried pushing him away, thinking it was a bit weird he was just sitting there was his teeth in her neck, not even drinking.

A horrible burning sensation ripped through her body, spreading like wildfire inside as she screamed. Fionna lost her voice as it got worst, finally Marshall pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes as she opened and closed her mouth trying to speak. The pain didn't dull, and soon Fionna was crying and trying to ask Marshall to make it stop. Just to make it stop.

Marshall watched sadly as Fionna passed out from it all, carefully he lifted her up and placed her in the soft bed she loved so much. The windows were boarded up and no light would hurt them.

_Them_... the word haunted Marshall, she wouldn't be in the sun anymore. She'd have to drink red now too. His thoughts were inter-upped as the door slammed open downstairs, followed by a familiar voice shouting.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IT HERE?!"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**WOAH! Bet ya'll know who it is, don't ya? Anyway, Marshie bit Fionna sadly. IT HAD TO BE DONE! Either that or she died. Did you like it? I'll update soon again :D**

**Shoutout to - AlexCFiolee ! Thnx for telling me I posted wrong chapter at first. :P**

**Two chapters in one day as an 'I'm sorry' gift to everyone**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter for my lovely readers...**

* * *

Fionna jolted awake, her now dark sapphire eyes scanning the room while she stood up from her soft bed. The first thing she realize is that she was still in her bikini from last night, which meant Marshall Lee did bite her. Or maybe it was a dream? Could she have fallen asleep in the shower?

The blonde walked into the bathroom, as soon as the door open her eyes started to tear up. Fionna walked farther in, still staring ahead at the full length mirror.

_She had no reflection. _

Fionna punched the counter, her newly found strength causing the whole counter top to crack down the middle. Suddenly a worry filled voice called out, "Honey you ok up there?"

The blonde's head spun around toward the door, her eyes lit up and she ran out the bathroom and down the ladder. Fionna stared on in shock as she saw her sister, her _dead_ sister, cooking what looked to be bacon.

"But you... How?" Fionna asked, excited but at the same time wondering if this could be a dream.

The cat turned, she looked as healthy as ever, a smile spread across her kitty face that anybody could tell was fake. Although Fionna couldn't, the blonde was too overjoyed to notice. The cat sat her down and started to talk, "Well, as you probably know the stinkin' Lich King killed me."

Fionna shuddered at his name, "Yeah."

"Well, after that I went to the dead world. You know? The one we helped Ghost Prince go to?" Fionna nodded and Cake continued, "So I was there for awhile, but then my man came to get me back." The cat purred.

"Lord M? How'd he get to the 50th dead world?"

"Our good friend Peppermint Maid." Cake smiled, standing up and returning to the stove. Fionna's eyes dialed much like Cake's do when she sees catnip, the blonde could smell the blood rushing through her sister's body.

Fionna moved from the chair to standing next to Cake in a second, the cat was sensing there was a problem and her tail fluffed out. The once human girl's hands grabbed her sister's shoulders and held her in place, but before the fatal bite could be gone, two cold arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Fionna away from a terrified Cake.

"Calm down Fi!" Marshall struggled to hold her in place, his red eyes locked with Cake's and he spoke, "You gotta get out of here, she'll kill you."

Without protesting Cake ran out of the tree-house, just in time because the new vampire broke free of Marshall's grip. Fionna opened the front door to run after her would be meal, but the sun burned her and she shut it quickly.

"Fionna-" Marshall started as the girl started to settle down.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." Fionna mumbled, sitting down on the floor and pulling her legs to her chest. Her skin was the same color as before, unlike Marshall Lee's blueish color.

"It was the only way." he stated, sitting down next to her.

"No, there's magic." she replied, "Or a doctor."

"Fi Doctor Prince said you'd die if I didn't turn you and magic would take to long to find." Marshall told her, putting one arm around her shoulders, "I had to do it."

"B-but now I'll never see the sun again, or adventure during the day. And I almost killed my sister!" she broke down in tears, "I'm a monster now."

"No, you're a vampire. Sure, you may have to go out at night, but you should totes see the baddies that come out late." he smirked and her tears stopped.

"Really?" Fionna asked hopefully.

"Yup, plus now we can hang out without screwing up your bed time." Marshall teased.

"What about my other friends? Flame Prince and Cake, or the Candy people?"

"Sure they'll die one day, but when that happens you got me. Besides, if Flame Prince really loves you, he'd still want to date ya in this awesome new creature of the night form." Marshall elbowed her in the ribs and she laughed.

"I don't know if I really like him that much anymore, my heart's kind of set on somebody else." Fionna lifted her head up, looking at Marshall innocently as he looked into her now even more beautiful eyes.

"Who?"

She pull his head down to her's and kiss the Vampire King, after it broke off Marshall smiled and Fionna did as well, "You."

* * *

**THERE IT IS! Last chapter sadly, but an epilogue is coming so don't worry. Review please, I'd like for this story to get 100 reviews :D **


	15. Epilogue

**THE END, I declare this the end of "Tears". Now go ahead and read it ;)**

* * *

Today was Fionna the Vampire's birthday, the 1,000th one to be exact, and she hadn't change a bit. The no longer human girl was use to the night life, she'd lost most of her closest friends and the second time her sister died a long time ago, and for every single one her boyfriend Marshall Lee was there to comfort her. Her and the Vampire King lived together in his old cave home, both had never really thought about tying the knot, marriage was never Fionna or Marshall's kind of thing.

Cake had tried to get them officially together, but all attempts failed because Fionna was out adventuring and battling monsters while Marshall terrified the people of Aaa. So the cat gave up, convinced there was no way on Earth to get them married. The two creatures of the night were completely happy and content to be boyfriend and girlfriend for eternity, and there was nothing to stop that.

Fionna finished lighting the tall white candles on the nicely set table with a red tablecloth on it, the dishes a shiny white with gold rims, not a crack in sight. The wine glasses full of red champagne, pearly white napkins folded perfectly on the side of each of the two plates, and the silverware spotless. Everything was set for the birthday's big fancy dinner Marshall let her dress him up for each year.

Marshall Lee was never the type for birthdays, he never celebrated his before meeting Fionna. But the blonde adventuress had him dolled up each year for a romantic dinner they shared, which became tradition after most of their friends passed on, the two had each other and that's what was important.

He tightened the blood red tie around his neck, admiring his new outfit for the night. A black pair of dress pants with matching shoes, a clean white long sleeve shirt with the ends folded up a bit, and his hair hanging in the Vampire's red eyes. After congratulating himself on being so damn sexy, Marshall floated downstairs to the dark living room, the candle light causing a beautiful glow in the small kitchen just a few steps away. He pushed open the swinging wooden door, smirking at the sight of his girlfriend.

Fionna's dress was short, only to her knees, the formal attire was a midnight blue that had just a hint of sparkle to it. Her waist length blonde hair was curled and held out of her eyes with a blue head band with a small ribbon on it that matched her dress. The girl looked nothing like herself, the only clues it was Fionna was the fact she was barefoot and wearing no makeup which let her true beauty shine. Even as a vampire, she'd be able to liven up any room.

They both took their seats across from each other, Fionna had served up the only meal she really could make without burning it, which was chocolate covered strawberries with cherry pie. No much of a dinner you could say, but the two barely ate anything but fruit and candy. Fionna cleared her throat before speaking, "Do you like it?"

Marshall smiled and took another bite of one of his strawberries, "Yeah, you did great."

She sighed in relief, "Good! I really wanted you to be happy tonight." she blushed while finishing her sentence, "I mean, I want you to happy because I'm happy and you should be too cause-"

Marshall laughed which inter-upped her rush of words, His red eyes glanced at the clock quickly hoping to get out if this stupid outfit already even if they were only five minutes into their meal, it read 5:15 in the morning. His attention went back to Fionna, "Babe, I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Great! So you like being with me?" she lifted up a piece of cherry pie to her mouth, taking a bite before looking toward Marshall for an answer.

"Fi, it I didn't like being with you I wouldn't be dressed like this right now." He said jokingly, pulling at his tie a bit and sitting back in the chair. His plate was cleared, even the grey remains of Marshall's meal had disappeared.

"S-so you don't like dressing up?" Fionna questioned, her facial expression a mix of guilty and sadness, "Because you can change, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

Marshall was a bit confused now, every other year he'd complain the girl would give him a smack in the back of the head and tell him to be a man. "Fionna, what's wrong?"

"It's just I wanted tonight to be perfect and go well, so if you don't want to wear then go change I don't mind." she tried to smile but in was weak and un meaningful. Marshall shot her a worried look before nodding, soon after getting up to go change the Vampire King could have swore he had heard Fionna apologize. Not wanting to question anything further he rushed to change, surprised to come downstairs again and see Fionna in a blue tank top and pajama bottoms. He looked to the kitchen before Fionna answered the question in his head.

"I thought we could skip to the movie." she mumbled, letting him sit down before pulling a green wool blanket over them. Her head rested on Marshall's chest as the two watched a zombie horror film, Fionna's favorite. Though this time, Marshall didn't feel the blonde's grip on his grey tee shirt tighten at the scary parts, and whenever he looked down at her Fionna would look lost deep in thought. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and Marshall paused the movie, he pushed Fionna away from him and held her shoulders at arms length, "Fionna, tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing going on." she was obviously lying.

"Fionna..." he started to glare at her, feeling the blonde breaking under the pressure and her sapphire eyes snapped shut.

"No! This is not how it's suppose to go! You go to be clueless and stupid and just ignore me like how I pictured it! Why are you different?!" by now she stood up and was pacing the room, Marshall now was worried and watching her.

"Pictured what?"

She mumbled something Marshall couldn't hear, "What?" he asked.

Again, a quick mumble was the only response.

"What?"

Fionna turned to face him and now Marshall noticed her eyes were watery, Marshall flinched a bit as she started to yell, "I'm pregnant you globbing idiot!"

...

...

...

"Say something you dummy." she ordered staring at Marshall's shock face.

He said the only thing his brain could think of at this point, "How?"

Fionna hissed, "Don't be a smartass you know how."

Marshall managed a smile, which grew into a grin. "We are gonna be parents." Fionna hugged him tight as he repeated the statement into her over and over again into her soft blonde hair.

* * *

**Cute way to end it, huh? Anyway, I'm going to miss this story. But I'm not going to stop writing! More stories coming your way! So until then...**

**Peace out my little cupcakes **


End file.
